


Old Skills

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Interrogation, M/M, Other, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Hound doesn't care what Bluestreak thinks; only that Vortex keeps his attention away from the sniper





	Old Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: if you're taking prompts, can I please ask for some more sex worker Hound? I love the way you're writing him. If you want a specific prompt, do the Decepticons ever find out what he used to do? Did anyone, Autobot or Decepticon, try to use it against him? Thank you!

               “You know…” Vortex said casually, trailing a hand down Hound’s trussed up form. “I’ve heard rumors about you.”

               “Leave him alone!” Bluestreak called out from the neighboring cell. Hound peered around his own taut arm and made a face at his comrade.

_Don’t call attention to yourself. Do what you’re told and don’t fight back._

               All lessons he’d learned on the streets millennia ago, and lessons which had served him well before in the Decepticon brig. Of course, he’d never caught the attention of someone like Vortex before, either. 

               Hound’s legs ached from where he balanced on his pede tips, arms pulled high above him. He stayed silent, even when one of Vortex’s talons scraped a deep groove in Hound’s bumper. 

               “I’ve heard that you used to suck spike for a living. That you got down on your knees and let mecha have a go at your valve for credits. That true?” Vortex’s hand slid down Hound’s abdomen and the fingertips tapped against his modesty panel. 

               Hound bit his lower lip and turned away from Bluestreak’s shocked face. “Yes. That’s true.”

               Vortex leaned in close, his rotor blades rustling as they slid against one another restlessly. “So truthful. I’m surprised you’d let that slip with your friend right there.”

               Staring into Vortex’s visor, Hound firmed his resolve and nodded resolutely. “With my friend right there, I’m willing to do quite a lot to keep him unharmed.”


End file.
